Harry Potter and the Long Lost Soul
by Gen-Jo
Summary: Major 7th book HBP spoilers! It is July 31st and Harry learns that Voldemort has taken someone captive. The OotP plunge into battle to get them back, but when new secrets are uncovered and ghosts return from the dead Harry begins to realise that all is no


__

Harry Potter and the Long Lost Soul

**Chapter 1: Eyes of Grey and Gold**

**Summary:** Major 7th book/HBP spoilers! It is July 31st and Harry learns that Voldemort has taken someone captive. The OotP plunge into battle to get them back, but when new secrets are uncovered and ghosts return from the dead Harry begins to realise that all is not as it seems…

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter I would be living in a big mansion and I would have a mercedes convertible and I would own every type of games console in the world. But I don't...sob sob

**A/N:** I wrote this ages ago, then a friend introduced me to FanFiction so I thought I would put it up. Sorry - I'm terrible at summaries and A/Ns, but just R&R and tell me if you think I should continue with it.

* * *

Our story begins one fateful night fifteen years ago, in a small house in Surrey. This particular house was the home of a young married couple and their tiny baby girl. This family had moved in when their baby was born about a year ago, for 'more space', as the wife had put it. They had now completely blended in to the suburban surroundings, and had adapted to the lifestyle led by their neighbours. 

They were a polite couple: never played music too loudly or stuck their noses in anyone else's business. The father sometimes stood in the front garden and argued about cars with the other men. The mother occasionally invited the other women around for a cup of tea and some gossip. The baby was a darling little creature named Keira, and was never sick on the old ladies who fussed over her pram in the street when the family was going out for the day. Yes, this was a perfectly respectful family,the neighbours thought.

As normal as these people seemed to the neighbours, this was certainly not an ordinary family. The neighbours suspected nothing… but then, as the mother laughed to her husband after she had seen off the last guest from her Sunday tea party, Muggles were always blind. They would have to be deaf as well as blind, however, to miss the ear-splitting, resounding crash that occurred in their house on that fateful night, fifteen years ago.

"What was that?" The mother shot up in bed and turned to her husband.

"I don't know…" Her husband slowly rose up, frowning.

"You don't think it was…_him_?" she whispered.

"In the suburbs? Never." He got up and cautiously crept out on to the landing. The wife felt slightly reasurred – but noticed, despite his brave face, that he had taken his wand with him. She also got out of bed to check on her daughter, when suddenly –

_CRASH!_

She screamed as something came smashing through the bedroom wall. She quickly drew out her wand and deflected the rubble that came flying past her. There was dust everywhere and she couldn't see. All she could think about was her family – her daughter was in the next room. _Please don't let that wall have come down too! s_he thought desperately as the dust began to clear. Five dark, hooded shapes emerged from the dust clouds. She gasped.

The figure standing in the middle was considerably taller than the others. As his face came into view, the wife began to make out pale skin, nostrils like slits, and those eyes – eyes as red as blood and full of evil. Though having never looked into this face before, she knew exactly who this was. Everybody in her world knew Lord Voldemort.

"Y…you!" she stammered. The figure on the left of Voldemort laughed, mercilessly. Though his face was hidden by a mask, she knew exactly who this was, too.

"Malfoy…" she whispered. "What do you want?" She spoke more bravely now. "Where's my husband?"

"You should find him somewhere under there," Voldemort cackled, his high-pitched laughter ringing in the terrified woman's ears as he gestured to the pile of rubble. She didn't reply, but looked him straight in the eye with a glare that could turn your hair white. Her eyes were the most spectacular dark grey, rimmed with yellow. Voldemort took great pleasure in looking into someone's terrified eyes before he killed them, but he had never seen eyes like these. She lifted her wand, never taking her eyes off him.

"Get out."

The witch on Voldemort's right shrieked with laughter that sent a shiver down her spine.

"_Get out! _Like we - "

"Be quiet, Bella." She stopped laughing immediately. Voldemort gestured towards the woman and the two figures on the far left and the far right of him stepped forward. One lifted his own wand, but she was too quick for him,

"_Expelliarmus_!" His wand flew from his hand. Voldemort didn't move at all, almost as if he had been expecting that.

The other man didn't even get out his wand. He dodged behind her with incredible speed and grabbed both of her arms, holding them up behind her back. He squeezed her arm so tightly she dropped her wand.

"Now..." Voldemort stepped forward and drew out his own wand. "I don't know if you have already heard this, and frankly," he turned to look at Malfoy and the other witch for a second, "I don't care. I'm looking for James and Lily Potter. James Potter is your cousin, is he not? If you tell me where they are, I will make this as quick and as painless as possible. You need not die like your husband." Looking into that face filled her with uncontrollable and desperate fear, but she forced herself to answer.

"I… I don't know where they are. The last time I saw them was…" She broke off. _WhenKeira was born, _she thought. She wondered what Voldemorts intrest in them was. They had a son who was only a few weeks older than her daughter.But what if they didn't already know about Harry? She was not going to tell them anything.

Voldemort frowned. "Do you need a little persuasion?" He lifted his wand. "_Crucio!_"

She screamed as one thousand red hot knives pierced her body. It was only for a few seconds, and then he lowered his wand. She went limp, panting as if she had just run hundreds of miles.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" She didn't have the strength to look up. _Where were the Muggles? Surely someone must have heard something? _She still didn't say anything. Voldemort raised his wand again, when a sudden cry pierced the silence. She looked up sharply. Everyone in the dark room turned to face the landing. Voldemort raised his eyebrows.

"What if we take another approach?" He lifted one long, white, bony finger and curled it twice. He turned and stepped out onto the landing.

"_NO! PLEASE!" _The Death Eater holding her pushed her forwards. Malfoy, the witch and the other Death Eater followed Voldemort into the next room. The woman struggled desperatly.

They went into the nursery where Lord Voldemort was standing over a small cot. There was a lot of dust in the room, but the Death Eaters could make out the patterns on the walls, which were pink, but looked grey in this darkness. The woman began to sob hysterically.

"_Please don't hurt her! I don't know where Lily and James are! Don't hurt my daughter!" _The baby continued to cry. Voldemort raised his wand and made small circular motions over the cot, as if stirring something in a cauldron. She would crack soon, he was sure of it. The only noise in the room was the baby crying. The Death Eater holding the woman took a step forward – and tripped over a stuffed toy on the floor. He released his grip and the woman immediatley lunged forward and snatched up the tiny baby. She backed into the wall, holding her daughter close to her. The clumsy Death Eater growled and made to move towards her.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

The Death Eater crumpled to the floor. Voldemort lowered his wand and turned to Malfoy and the witch. He whispered something to them which the woman did not catch. She didn't care anyway. She looked into the eyes of her baby daughter and, despite all the fear and the pain, felt happy. She knew this was the last time she would hold her daughter. Voldemort swept from the room and Malfoy stepped forward without a word. The baby, who was no longer crying, looked up into her mother's face for the last time, and somehow knew that she was happy, even though there were tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I love you my darling." She held her daughter to her and, smiling, closed her eyes as Lucius Malfoy raised his wand.

Voldemort waited calmly in the neat front garden. He fingered his wand as he looked around at all the pathetic muggle houses. He smiled. No one in the street would wake up that morning. He pulled his hood up as three figures emerged from the house. He made to disaparate, when Lucius Malfoy spoke.

"My Lord... why do you want the baby?" In his arms was a small bundle that was crying and squirming. Lucius had to admit to himself that he was a little relieved that he did not have to kill the baby. His heart was cold, but he had a son about the same age and it wouldn't feel right.

"Gone soft, Lucius?" Voldemort smirked. He took the baby from Lucius and looked down into it's face. It had the same stunning grey eyes rimmed with gold as it's dead mother.

"She will be useful."

Fifteen years later a sixteen year old girl jerked awake, panting and sweating. She sat up and looked around the dark dirty room. When her heart rate had returned to normal she lay down again. That dream... she got up and went over to the small window, the only window in the room. She could see her reflection in the glass. Grey eyes rimmed with gold stared back at her.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if it's too long, or not long enough, so PLEASE review because I need to know if it is worth continuing! I'm writing another story (Harry Potter and the Demon's Secrets) which I think is much better and should be up soon if you want to check that out too. 


End file.
